


Peace and Quiet

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Idol Verse, M/M, Spanking, Sub Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: “So you can be good,” Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan could hear him moving, something scraped across the floor and then creaked, he must have sat down.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Idols are their own selves, this is fanfic.
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head, let's blame it on JC. (belts as necklaces...)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hyung, stop, he’s only trying to help-” Seungkwan elbowed his way in front of Jun whose eyes were glassy with tears. Joshua wrapped an arm around Jun carefully and tugged him out of Jeonghan’s sight line.

Jeonghan interrupted, scoffing out, “Only trying to help, that’s all the lot of you ever seem to be trying to do, honestly, listen to yourselves. I just don’t understand why-”

“Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol practically growled, pushing through the members to grab his wrist. “Stop it. Now.”

Most of the members tensed up, they were too tired for a fight, and when Jeonghan and Seungcheol got going they really went for it, but to their surprise nothing happened.

Jeonghan blinked, eyes going hazy, and closed his mouth, turning to Jun with an apology on his lips.

Jun stared at him, his eyes flicking between Seungcheol and Jeonghan in confusion, before managing a soft, “Just. Don’t do it again.” 

Jeonghan pouted, a complete 180 turn from his previous demeanour, and sighed. “I promise, hyung is sorry. Guys, you should all go to bed. We have a day off tomorrow and you should all spend it sleeping. Don’t sneak out to rehearse, you need a break.” Jeonghan ordered the group and they all grumbled but wearily made their way to their bedrooms. They cast back confused but silently grateful glances at the other two until they were all out of sight. Leaving Jeonghan standing in the living room with Seungcheol holding his wrist tight enough to leave a bruise.

  
  


Neither of them said anything for a long time, listening to the sounds of the dorm quietening down, one or two showers, hairdryers, toilets flushing, lights turning off and then, finally, the dorm settled. Silent. The odd snore.

  
  


Ten minutes after the dorm fell silent, Seungcheol tugged Jeonghan after him, down the hall and into the soundproof studio. “Go stand in the corner,” Seungcheol ordered, locking the door and flicking on the lights, the bright fluorescent white lighting making them both blink.

When he turned back from securing the room, Jeonghan hadn’t moved and Seungcheol clucked his tongue. “Do you really want to play this game, Jeonghan-ah?”

Jeonghan darted to the corner, nose facing the wall.

“Is that really how we stand? You know better.” Seungcheol sounded disappointed. Jeonghan held back a shiver and corrected his stance: straightening his back, touching his nose to the wall, crossing his wrists over his tailbone and balancing on his toes.

“So you can be good,” Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan could hear him moving, something scraped across the floor and then creaked, he must have sat down.

Seungcheol didn’t say anything else and Jeonghan focused on staying still, not wobbling or falling over. 

  
  
  


Part of him was thankful that Seungcheol had intervened. He didn’t know if he could handle any more tears and wailing. It was starting to seriously freak him out, they weren’t normally like this. 

  
  


Balancing, he started to think of why he was there. Why had he snapped at Jun? He’d only offered to let him have the first shower and he’d completely gone through him for a short cut, so much that Seungkwan had stood in front of him like he was going to hit him. He’d never hit the members. How could they even think that?

  
  
  


He didn’t know why he’d been being so tetchy and argumentative lately, everything that people did was irritating him. Even Seokmin, whose eagerness to please normally endeared him to Jeonghan, had made him snap. Seokmin had cried and the tears had only pissed him off further. Maybe it was the comeback. Tiredness and stress.

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan wobbled treacherously for a second before stabilising himself. Mingyu earlier in the week had offered to make him tea or a snack or something, Jeonghan couldn’t quite remember, but he’d snapped at him, said something about him being like a lap dog, and Mingyu had gotten so red and embarrassed and upset. Jeonghan didn’t know why he’d said that. Mingyu was only trying to help.

  
  
  


This seemed to be a theme. Was there something wrong with him?

  
  


Jeonghan’s feet were starting to ache and all he could feel were the balls of his feet and his nose. He concentrated on not falling, subtly shifting from one foot to the other in an attempt to strengthen them.

  
  
  
  


He’d even teased Chan. Chan who only ever wanted to do the right thing. And he was supposed to be these boys’ so called ‘eomma’ figure, the one they could come to and talk to all the time no matter what. And he’d spent the past few weeks destroying that trust, what sort of a friend was he?

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan’s mind started to fuzz, concentration going even more onto staying in position, not falling, not moving too much, breathing properly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He’d snapped at Joshua! Joshua. Joshua, and oh. He was so stupid, how could he. Why did he?

Jeonghan tried to keep his breathing regular, but it kept stuttering, going too fast and catching. He wobbled repeatedly. He was going to-

“Jeonghan-ah, you’re alright. Take a deep breath.” Seungcheol’s voice pierced through the slowly growing panic and Jeonghan clung onto it. His breathing fixed itself, he stabilised.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol would know. Seungcheol would tell him. 

His mind went completely white. His only focus split three ways into his feet and nose. 

  
  


Still. 

  
  
  


Steady.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Stand on your soles,” Seungcheol ordered from far far away and Jeonghan lowered himself slowly down. His feet cramping slightly in the new position. He readjusted his nose on the wall. He was being good.

  
  
  


He wiggled his toes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He drifted again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He shivered. He bumped into something. 

  
  
  


“-Hannie, Jeonghan-ah? Hannie-sweetheart-”

  
  
  
  


There was a hand in his hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly, it was dark. He wiggled his nose, it was soft. The hand in his hair cupped his head carefully.

“Jeonghan-ah?”

Jeonghan nodded slightly, his words weren’t working yet.

“There you are. We’re still in the studio, the lights are still on, you’re on my lap, against my chest. You’re okay,” Seungcheol explained and Jeonghan nodded, orientating himself.

Why was he-oh. Snapping. He’d snapped at Joshua and Seokmin and Junnie and-

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” the litany of apologies spilled from Jeonghan’s lips in a croak. Seungcheol made no attempt to stop him, just rubbed his back slowly until he stopped.

“What are you sorry for?” Seungcheol asked quietly and Jeonghan shivered again.

“For snapping at Joshua and Mingyu and Chan and Jun and Seokmin, and for making everyone uncomfortable, and for being a bad hyung,” Jeonghan rushed out and Seungcheol hummed, his chest vibrating under Jeonghan’s nose.

“That’s good. You know you’re going to have to apologise to each of them don’t you? Make it up to them all individually?”

Jeonghan nodded, he would and he’d treat them all to their favourites. 

Seungcheol pulled him gently away from his chest and got him to drink a few bottle caps full of water, before letting him cling back against him.

“Do you feel settled? Punished? Or do you need something else?” Seungcheol asked carefully. Sometimes corner time was enough. Sometimes it wasn’t. It depended.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I snapped at Seokminnie and Channie and Gyu- '' Jeonghan repeated in lieu of answering, his voice breaking. He’d snapped at Shua, how could standing be enough? Seungcheol always knew what to do. “Cheol-ah?” Leader had to know what to do.

“I’ve got you,” Seungcheol squeezed him tightly before pushing him up onto his feet. “Ok Jeonghan-ah. Trousers off, over my lap, you know what to do.”

Jeonghan blinked in the light and squirmed under Seungcheol’s heavy gaze, his voice every inch Seventeen’s General Leader; Jeonghan’s Leader. He half stripped quickly, folding his trousers and boxers carefully and putting them on the floor beside Seungcheol’s chair with his socks and slippers, before folding himself over Seungcheol’s lap quickly, squirming.

Seungcheol put his left palm gently on the back of Jeonghan’s head. A silent, ‘stop moving’ and Jeonghan stilled. Seungcheol tapped the back of Jeonghan’s thighs lightly until Jeonghan shifted himself far enough across Seungcheol’s lap, toes barely touching to floor and his full weight resting on Seungcheol.

“Hands on the floor, Jeonghan-ah.”

Jeonghan’s hands flew to the floor.

  
  


Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s right hip with his left hand firmly. Not tight enough to bruise, but firm enough to stop Jeonghan from wiggling off his lap.

  
  


“What’s your stop word?” Seungcheol’s voice was calm and Jeonghan relaxed onto his legs. Leader knew what to do.

“Red.”

“And your pause word?”

“Yellow.”

“Perfect. Use them at any moment. You will not be punished for using them, unless you’ve used your pause word to get out of your punishment in which case we will restart after a talk. It’s not sexual and we won’t be addressing anything that arises from it in that department. If either of us get hard, we’re going to ignore it, this is a punishment. You don’t need to count. I’m going to give you 25, five for each member that you upset, and then you’re going to stand back in the corner for 5 minutes and we’ll be finished, okay?”

Jeonghan nodded.

“I need your words, Jeonghan-ah. Use your safety words if you don’t have proper ones.”

“Green.” The word tumbled out of Jeonghan’s lips and Seungcheol rubbed a palm over his cheeks firmly in response. Jeonghan blushed, the slightly tender action somehow more embarrassing than the spanking he was about to get, or the fact that he’d given out to him in front of the whole group, or that he’d stood in the corner like a child and was going to do it again.

*smack*

The sound rang out in the quiet of the studio and Jeonghan jolted, his whole body moving forward with the force of the smack. Seungcheol just tutted at him, shifting him backwards on his lap, tightening his grip on his hip and carefully pressing his elbow between Jeonghan’s shoulder blades to keep him there.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

The next four came in quick succession, Seungcheol alternating between one cheek and the other. Each time Seungcheol’s palm connected with his backside Jeonghan could practically feel the bruise blooming, and he closed his eyes, trying to relax into it.

“Don’t slouch, bum up.” Seungcheol corrected, tapping the top of his thighs and Jeonghan arched his back a little more, giving Seungcheol a better target. “That’s it.”

*Smack*

The next one hurt. Jeonghan was glad they had a day off tomorrow.

*SMACK*

A tear rolled down Jeonghan’s nose. He wasn’t crying. It was just stinging.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

It took considerable force to keep his hands on the ground in front of him, but despite his best efforts, they both flew up to cover his backside. All movement stopped and Jeonghan whimpered in spite of himself. Oh shit.

“Jeonghan-ah. Really?” Seungcheol tutted again and merely restrained Jeonghan’s arms by pressing them into his back. “I’m adding a minute to corner time.”

Before Jeonghan had time to process, Seungcheol delivered a flurry of spanks to his sit spot. Jeonghan started to cry. Both from the pain and from what had gotten him here. He’d been awful, he’d been so so bad-

There were two slaps to the top of his thighs, “positioning, Jeonghan-ah.” And Seungcheol readjusted him again, before delivering another bust to each cheek and a final, heavy swat to his sit spot. 

Tears were streaming up Jeonghan’s face and he could hardly see.

Seungcheol rubbed a few circles onto the fire of his bum before tapping it lightly and urging him to stand up.

“Over to the corner now, Jeonghan-ah.” Jeonghan clung to his voice, wrapping himself up in the confidence and control of it as he carefully made his way over to the corner, resisting the urge to cover himself up. 

Seungcheol liked to see. 

He rose up carefully onto the balls of his feet and touched his nose against the wall, crossing his arms behind his back, high enough that they weren’t covering his bum but low enough that it didn’t hurt.

  
  
  


He breathed out. 

And in.

  
  


The stinging was intense now, but his mind was quiet. Tears were still coming hot and heavy, but he didn't feel guilty, he just felt still. Calm.

  
  
  
  
  
  


In no time at all, Seungcheol was behind him. One hand heavy and grounding and hot on his lower back, the other tilting him away from the wall and down onto the soles of his feet before holding a tissue to his nose with the instruction to “Blow, Jeonghan-ah.”

Flushing in embarrassment, Jeonghan did as he was told, again and again until Seungcheol was satisfied and threw the tissues into the nearby bin before turning him further around and pressing him against his chest. Jeonghan was still crying, not as intensely, but he wasn’t showing any signs of stopping.

“All done now, Hannie, you’re done. You’re forgiven. I’m not mad, I’m not annoyed, I’m not upset or disappointed. You’ve done so well,” Seungcheol praised gently, swaying them from side to side.

  
  


After a while, Jeonghan’s tears stopped and he smashed his face against Seungcheol’s shoulder, just breathing.

  
  


“Cold.”

“I know Hannie, I know. Let’s get your trousers back on and get you into bed. What about a footbath? Tea and toast?”

“Please.” Full sentences were still hard. Jeonghan nestled tighter against Seungcheol and he huffed a laugh.

“Ok Hannie, let’s move before you fall asleep.”

With Seungcheol’s help, Jeonghan got his trousers back on, thankful that they were soft cotton. His boxers and socks went into his pockets and he slipped his slippers back on. Seungcheol put the chair away and opened the door, flicking off the lights. 

“Come on,” Seungcheol coaxed quietly and Jeonghan pressed himself against his side, pliant and sleepy.

  
  
  


In Jeonghan’s bedroom, Seungcheol pulled the box out from under his bed and dug until he found the tube of cream. He put it on the bed with a fresh pair of pyjamas and instructed Jeonghan to “strip and lie on your front, let me take a bit of that sting away.”

Jeonghan pillowed his head on his arms and looked back at Seungcheol, eyes hazy and hooded. Seungcheol rubbed in the cream with big sweeping circular motions and made his way down Jeonghan’s legs to his feet, massaging the pads of them, before putting some cream on Jeonghan’s wrist where he’d grabbed him earlier.

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asked, helping Jeonghan into his pyjamas. When his head popped out of the neck hole, Jeonghan smiled at him.

“Calm. Settled. A bit fuzzy.”

“That’s, that’s what I like to hear. And pain wise?”

“It’s ok, it’ll sting tomorrow. But,” Jeonghan shrugged and Seungcheol smiled, dipping closer to press a kiss against his collar bone.

“Can I dart down to the kitchen?”

Jeonghan tightened his hold on Seungcheol’s shoulders and Seungcheol hummed and placed a kiss below his ear.

“Do you want to come with me?”

Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol stood up, bringing him with him. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan shuffled along behind Seungcheol, eyes half closed and holding his hand, until Seungcheol needed his hand to make tea.

“Hannie-ya?” Seungcheol’s voice was gentle and Jeonghan lifted his gaze with a curious hum.

“I need my hands to prepare the tray.” Yes, and? What was Jeonghan supposed to do about that? “Hold onto my jumper instead?” Ah yes, he could do that.

Seungcheol put Jeonghan’s hand down to the bottom of his jumper and Jeonghan fisted the fabric. Why were Seungcheol’s hoodies always softer than everyone else’s? He could fall asleep here-

“Don’t fall asleep sweetheart. Let’s bring the tray down to your room and then we’ll get the basin,” Seungcheol said, picking the tray up. Oo tea.

When they got back to Jeonghan’s room he stepped towards the bed.

“Can I go get the basin? I’ll be back in a second?” Seungcheol asked and Jeonghan shook his head, stepping back to Seungcheol. “Okay, come on then,” he wrapped his arm around him and back down they went, Jeonghan having to give up his hand yet again.

“It’s only a short trip, you can have my hand back in a second,” Seungcheol promised and Jeonghan harrumphed into his collar. Yes but he couldn’t have it now, could he? Unreasonable Leader.

  
  


“You’re going to have to sit down for this one, Hannie,” Seungcheol murmured after he placed the foot basin carefully on the floor, full of hot water and Epsom salts. Jeonghan shivered slightly against Seungcheol’s hip and Seungcheol hummed soothingly.

“Come on, down you go, gentle does it.”

Jeonghan whined as he sat down fully on the bed, the softness of the duvet doing nothing to ease the tongues of flame burning up through his bum and Seungcheol leaned back and smiled down at him.

“Sounds like I did a good job.”

“Cheollie-ya~” Jeonghan whined again, and Seungcheol snickered, sitting down slightly behind Jeonghan and handing him a mug of tea.

“Talk to me.”

Jeonghan took the tea gratefully and leaned back against Seungcheol’s chest. “I don’t know why I’ve been so fighty lately, so…”

“Bratty?”

Jeonghan twisted his head back, Seungcheol was biting back a smile. He swatted his chest with the back of his hand. “Cheol-ah~”

“What? You’re so rarely like that, it surprised us all. But I had thought of one thing. We normally play more, you normally go down more, maybe it had something to do with that? More endorphins needed or something?” Seungcheol suggested and leaned his cheek on Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan sipped his tea, thoughtfully, wiggling his toes in the foot bath. “But we’re so busy?” Surely there wouldn’t be time for proper playing.

“You can kneel for me, you like that, and we don’t need planning for it?”

Oh. Yes. Jeonghan did like kneeling, it was soothing, but. “But the others?”

“I’d never do that to you,” Seungcheol said seriously, “It would be in private, locked doors. Unless everyone was out, we could do it in the living room, but unless you really wanted someone else there, I’d never-”

“I don’t!” Jeonghan almost shouted, only remembering the time at the last second, “I don’t.” He whispered, reaching for Seungcheol’s hand and interlacing their fingers tightly.

“Ok. Ok, we can think about it and think about some sort of schedule? Kneeling is easier to fit in, you don’t really need a recovery period afterwards, so if we’ve no days off it's not going to cause an issue. Spanking on the other hand…”

Jeonghan squirmed again and hissed. Why had he done that? It stung! Talking about these things was so much more embarrassing than doing them. Seungcheol kissed his head.

“Ok ok, we can talk about this another time. Eat your toast, it’s only one slice.” 

Jeonghan had the slice of toast half eaten before he realised that Seungcheol’s tone had gone back to its heavy one. He grumbled and Seungcheol laughed into his hair.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you losing weight. Not okay Jeonghan-ah, you’ll make yourself sick,” Seungcheol chastised and tilted Jeonghan forward so he was supporting his own weight. Jeonghan squinted at him, he better not leave. “I’m just going to dry your feet, Hannie, I’m not going anywhere.”

Seungcheol knelt in front of him and scooped one foot out of the foot bath onto a towel and dried it gently. Jeonghan wiggled his toes again. Seungcheol looked up at him with a smile, “How do they feel? Any numbness?”

“No, they’re good. Thank you.” He liked being pampered.

Seungcheol finished with his right foot and pushed the foot bath carefully over to the other side of the room.

“Ok. Into bed you go,” Seungcheol eased the mug out of Jeonghan’s hand with a kiss to his cheek. Jeonghan beamed at him, going easily under the covers and tangling their fingers together again.

“You’re staying?”

“Of course I am. Just let me change alright? Can I borrow something of yours?” Seungcheol kissed his fingers and put them under the duvet one by one. Jeonghan gripped the underside of the duvet.

Jeonghan nodded, “of course you can.” His eyes followed Seungcheol around the room, head turning now and then to keep track of him and before he knew it, Seungcheol was switching off the lights and climbing in behind him.

Seungcheol lay flat on his back and Jeonghan scrambled to turn over and nose into his throat. Seungcheol petted his hip absently, “Goodnight love.”

“Night Cheol-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there is more to this verse, but it feels better to leave it as a oneshot. Maybe some time in the future I'll add onto it, but for now, I'm going to leave it as is.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi! [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant), [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).


End file.
